Prue Halliwell
Prue is the oldest Charmed One. She was born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She has three younger sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. She fell in love with Andy Trudea. Her Warren power is telekinesis. She was killed by Shax on May 17, 2001. History : : Early Life : Prue was born on October 28th, 1970, to the Warren witch Patty Halliwell and the mortal Victor Bennett. She started out as a happy, naive, and witty child who often argued with her younger sister, Piper, over toys or the usage of their magic. Despite her young age, Prue had perfect control over her birth power of Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself, alongside a future version of her younger sister Piper, and a future version of her unborn sister, Phoebe Halliwell. After Phoebe was born, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to prevent the warlock Nicholas from killing them and possessing their powers after he was given immunity from them by Patty against her will. Penny also erased her and Piper's memory of even being witches and having powers. Three years later, Prue witnessed her mother killed by The Water Demon, and watched as her corpse was taken away. This transpired to be a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. She formally had a good relationship with her father, Victor. However, continuous heated arguments between her father and maternal grandmother resulted in him leaving the family, which also caused Prue to resent him bitterly. Not long after Prue's mother, Patty died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes that together attract demonic children. Even though she isn't demonic, Prue found herself unexplainably attracted to the sound of an Ice Cream truck outside of her house. She entered the truck, and suddenly found herself in the playground where the Nothing resides. A frightened Victor went to check on Prue and notices she's not in her bed anymore, he runs outside and sees a van, thus, making him think something bad has happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However, Grams wasn't too happy about it when she found out. From a very young age, especially after their mother's death and later their father's abandonment, Prue had to look after her younger sisters, to the extent of sacrificing a majority of her childhood to help raise them. Piper even stated that she and Phoebe were lucky and had an easy life because Prue was so responsible, while Phoebe confessed that Prue took her surrogate-maternal duties so well yet so seriously that she always felt Prue was a strict mother to her than an older sister. Despite her serious nature and her myriad of responsibilities, during her high school years, Prue was a very popular student. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with her and her sisters' childhood friend Andy Trudeau. The relationship would then pick up again in their late twenties. At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards. 3 years later, herself, as well as Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to get their powers back. Right before Prue's wedding to Roger, Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. Destiny as a Charmed One Unlike her younger sisters, Prue had relatively mixed emotions to being a witch and a Charmed One. She first learned of their legacy from Phoebe and, despite her initial skepticism, was forced to accept it as truth when she unintentionally used telematerialization to fill her cup of coffee with cream. While Prue was reluctant to the idea of being a witch, and a most powerful one at that, she learned to embrace it, especially after Phoebe forced her to acknowledge her suppressed anger at Roger and their father, which also led the sisters to realize the trigger to her primary power of telekinesis: the emotion of anger. Despite her attempts to keep a life outside of magic, Prue's witchcraft responsibilities frequently ruin her efforts, especially when it came to her relationship with Andy; her high school flame who works on the supernatural phenomenon cases at the San Francisco Police Department. Although they were genuinely in love with each other, the relationship ended when she realized his true feelings about her being a witch. Andy later also sacrificed himself to ensure that Prue and her sisters could carry on doing the good work that they were destined to do. His death was such a crushing emotional blow to Prue that she had even contemplated giving up her magic to a demon, but Piper and Phoebe managed to help her move on from his death, convincing her that he had died a hero's death and that it was not her fault that he was gone forever. However, Andy's death still had a considerable impact on Prue for the rest of her life, given that she did not have any serious relationships after him, and she herself had once confessed that she had not felt true love since he died. Over the next two years, she learns to thoroughly embrace her destiny as a Charmed One, and overall became the strongest, bravest, and most dedicated out of the four sisters (even later when compared to Paige, who initially felt that her oldest half-sister's memory was a constant competitor). However, her own fight to protect the Greater Good and her family essentially gets her killed. Reuniting with Andy Trudeau In 1998, after Prue first received her powers she reunited with her high-school flame, Andy Trudeau. They unintentionally met at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital because Andy was there on the murder of Serena Fredrick while Prue was there became her youngest sister, Phoebe get in an accident after getting her first Premonition. Andy offers to buy her a cup of Coffee and admits to checking up on her over years, knowing about her engagement to Roger. Over the next few months, Prue and Andy continue to date, however they additionally deal with some major roadblocks. In 1999, Prue cast the Truth Spell on him in order to find out what he really thinks of her being a witch and much to her chagrin, he's not able to come to terms with it and ultimately Prue was forced to break up with him even though he forgets the effects of the spell after 24 hours. They remained friends but Andy's suspicions towards Prue and her secret makes both of them grow further apart from each other. In the end, Andy follows Prue down to a storm drain where the grimlocks had kidnapped two boys in order to steal there eye sight to see the auras that surround good mortals. Andy comes face to face with one of them, and Prue flings a pole at it, saving him however finally revealing her secret to him. Andy becomes more visible in the sisters' lives again and helps them cover up their own tracks. When forced to choose between his job as a Police Officer or to save Prue, he picks Prue and quits his dream job to protect her and her sisters. Saying Goodbye to Andy In 1999, her ex-boyfriend and best friend, Andy Trudeau died after being hit by an Energy Ball by the demon, Rodriguez. The force of the attack killed him instantly. Moments before Andy's death, Prue was knocked out when Piper pushed her out of the way of an incoming Energy Ball. She loses conciseness and finds herself in the Ghostly Plane, with Andy by her side. Andy explains to her that his death was one they couldn't stop and had to accept his death. Prue didn't want him to leave her but Andy knew Prue would be alright. They say their goodbyes and he kisses Prue for the last time. Andy then fades out and Prue watches on and cries. Blaming herself for Andy's Death A month later, it's the sisters one year anniversary of being witches. They face off with the demon, Abraxas, who steals the Book of Shadows. Prue couldn't face another demon, as Abraxas was the first one since Andy's death. Prue wants to give up her powers once and for all and just allow the demon to keep the Book. She then seeks solace in Darryl, Andy's partner at the police department. Darryl told Prue that he wanted him to give her a message from him. That morning, after he saw her, Andy told him to tell her that if anything were to happen to him, that it wouldn't be her fault. He didn’t want her to blame herself. She and her sisters then tried to go up against Abraxas again, but Prue was unable to channel her powers and get the Book. She then shared her feeling that she was to blame for Andy's death. Piper and Phoebe comforted her and afterwards, she was able to go up against Abraxas with her sisters and reclaim the Book of Shadows. Working at Buckland Auction House Originally, Prue worked at the Museum of Natural History. She had worked there since college and met her ex-fiancee there, Roger. Prue breaks off the engagement because Roger kept coming onto her youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell, and eventually quit. After a week of being jobless, she receives a call from Buckland Auction House, insisting she come for an interview there. Although unknown to her, she was actually getting set up by two warlocks, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster who wanted her, as well as her sisters' powers. Over the period of working at the Auction House, Rex and Hannah tried countless times to reveal Prue's identity and kill her. Finally, they devised a plan to frame Prue for stealing a tiara and leave the Power of Three in need of help. Rex got as far as sending Prue to jail and capturing her and her sisters' active powers. Although, unknown to the sisters, their handyman was actually their Whitelighter and he was able to heal the book, thus restoring their powers in time enough for them to defeat both Rex and Hannah before they are sent back to the Underworld by an unseen force. Prue continued to work there for the next year. When she and her sisters traveled ten years into the future she discovered that she was a blonde, cold hearted tyrant and owned the Buckland Auction House, as well as its other offices in other countries. However, she decided to quit once and for all because of her dishonest boss and boyfriend who wanted to sell a false painting, trying to disguise it as the real one. Her decision to quit, also helped her find out that her life is worth exploring. She broke off the relationship with Jack and walked out of the building for the last time. Fulfilling Her Professional Destiny After Piper nearly died due to Oroya Fever, Prue decides to quit her job at Buckland Auction House, and attempts to lead a free life. However, she soon finds out that being unemployed is not something she would like to continue doing and sets out to be a Photo Journalist, something she has always aspired to be. Prue became even more determined when she found out that in her past life, she was a successful photographer. She orders numerous camera equipment for her job interview at 415 Magazine. Although, her reputation and her chance of receiving the job were almost shattered when a Darklighter known as a spirit killer, sets his sights on Prue after she helped a victim of his. The Spirit Killer nearly makes Prue commit suicide after her very first assignment from the magazine, recalling a time in her 20's when she was once suicidal due to the pressures in her life. The Spirit Killer toyed with her emotions and used his powers to ruin the photo and made it come out pixalated. However, in the end she was able to overcome him and fight him off long enough for Leo to orb him someplace else. She then was able to take another photo of Maggie, and finally became a professional Photo Journalist. Over the next year of working at 415, she became one of the top photographers at the magazine. Dedication to the Craft Prue's astral self takes over. After finding out that The Triad was behind the constant warlock and demon attacks on them, Prue becomes more determined in her Wiccan duties and takes on the proper role of the oldest and most powerful Charmed One. She became increasingly confident and aggressive, and devoted more time to studying witchcraft, leading her to create the crystal cage to trap demons: an immensely useful device which was continually and consistently used by her sisters for years even after her untimely death. However, serious problems surfaced in the sense that she also grew to harbor a dark obsession towards vanquishing demons, to the extent where she nearly killed Phoebe's new found boyfriend, Cole Turner, who actually in the end turns out to be the infamous demon, Belthazor. Additionally, Prue is too blinded by her obsession with demon hunting to see that the mortal woman Abbey was stalking her and plotting to kill her in order to take her life. Another factor would be that she came to suppress her desires in an unhealthy way. Ultimately, she snapped on the day of Piper and Leo's Wedding. About a week before the wedding, Prue started having recurring dreams of going out to a nearby bar and flirting with a bad boy named T.J. What Prue didn't know was that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's wedding, T.J. crashed the ceremony on a motorcycle to rescue her just before the police came. Prue's inner desires got the better of her and projected out of Prue's body and rode out on T.J.'s bike. Phoebe eventually talked Astral Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo, and Cole found the real killer. After this experience, she learned how to organize her life better. At one instance, she was able to schedule a photo shoot in the afternoon, go on a date in the evening, and then hunt demons in the morning. Relationship with her Father As a child, Prue had a healthy, loving relationship with her father. He would often read her bedtime stories before going for her nap. However, in her early childhood, Victor was forced to leave the family, due to the constant demonic attacks on his girls. It caused Prue to have a hatred towards him that lasted well into her late 20's. After not seeing him or communicating with him for over 20 years, he mysteriously comes back to San Francisco and decides to go see Prue, who at the time was working at Buckland Auction House. He brings a Protection Ring with him. Although, at the time she didn't know who he was and treated him like any other client, that was until she looked up at him and noticed who he really was. A furious Prue demands he leave right now and tells him not to come near her or her sisters. However unknown to any of them, he was working with three shape shifters to protect his girls. After her encounter with Victor, she immediately meets up with her sisters and tells them the father that abandoned them is back and wants to have dinner with them. An intrigued Phoebe, meets up with him before hand where he accidentally mistaken her for Piper. They hug and she suddenly receives a premonition of Victor stealing the Book of Shadows. She leaves distraught and goes back to the manor to get ready for dinner with him tonight. Prue however, is reluctant to go and almost misses out on it until Andy convinces her to go. Once there, she confronts him about his past and about how he left his family. Victor then puts out his leg, making a waiter trip over with a cake for them but Piper freezes the room and saves it from falling. The room unfreezes and he notices Piper has changed positions and admits to them he knows that they are witches. They go back to the Manor, where Victor insists on seeing the Book of Shadows again, however Prue furiously tells him no and flings him across the room. Phoebe then tells the truth about her father and what she saw to Piper and Prue, saying Prue was right all along. The next morning, Phoebe finds Victor outside the manor, asking for her trust. He grabs onto her and has another premonition, of "Victor" stealing the Book of Shadows, however, Victor shapeshifts into Marshall, their next door neighbor. She runs back inside and meets her sisters there, with two more of the shape shifters in tack. She makes up an excuse and goes up to the attic and finds a spell to vanquish shapeshifters. However when she comes back down, one of them has changed his appearance to look like Victor, confusing her. Both of them try to convince that the other one is fake, until the real Victor calls Prue, "Prudence." Prue telekinetically moves the protection ring to Victor and Phoebe starts to chant the spell. It works and leaves Victor unharmed. After everything was set straight, the sisters were meant to have lunch with him, however he was forced to go back to New York, but he left the girls a video tape of their first Christmas all together. A couple years later, he returned, but Prue's feelings towards him were harsh again. The ice-cream truck from which Victor had saved Prue when she was little returned, and Prue, along with her sisters, knew they had to stop it once and for all; but they didn't count with demonic children escaping the truck and causing troubles in the city. The Halliwell family had to put their issues aside if they wanted to get rid of the demons. Prue relied on her father in fixing the truck so they could trap the demons in. But in the process, Prue almost got sucked by the vanquishing entity known as The Nothing that lived inside the truck; Victor managed to pull her away and saved her. In the end, Prue and Victor solved their differences and started having an almost normal father-daughter relationship. Death On May 17th, 2001, Prue and her sisters brought a doctor of San Francisco Memorial Hospital to the manor to protect him from Shax, the personal assassin of the Source of All Evil. While trying to tell Dr. Griffiths about demons, witches and The Source, Phoebe goes up to the Book of Shadows to get the vanquishing spell. Suddenly, Prue feels a chill and Shax crashes through the front door. Shax attempts to attack Dr. Griffiths, but Prue gets up just in time to take his attack, and crashes through the Conservatory walls. A distraught Piper attempts to save her sister, but Shax fires at her and she crashes next to Prue leaving both unconscious. He turns to Dr. Griffiths and starts to fire at him, but Phoebe runs down the stairs, says the spell, and Shax turns into the wind. Phoebe leans over Prue and Piper's nearly lifeless bodies and calls out to Leo. Leo orbs down and he heals both of them. Piper and Prue chase Shax down the street. Shax attacks Prue but she sends it back at him. Piper attempts to blow him up but it only wounds him and he turns back into the wind, once again. Although, unknown to both of them, a reporter from KCSF Channel 8 was able to film the whole attack, live. Darryl Morris starts bringing in numerous parolee's when one of his co-workers, says that the rumors of him and the Halliwell sisters may be true and points to the TV. Back at the Manor Darryl calls the sisters and tells them to turn on TV. They watch themselves vanquish Shax on live television, and both angrily call down Leo. However, the Elders don't want to get involved in case whitelighters get exposed as well. Although, they have an idea; they want them to contact Tempus, the Devil's sorcerer that the sister's defeated, since he's the only one on either side that has the power to manipulate time. Leo then orbs down to the underworld, where Phoebe and Cole are waiting. Meanwhile, back at the Manor, Piper and Prue are making sure no one else can get into the Manor. They walk into the next room, when they suddenly hear a loud bang. Prue looks down to Piper's stomach, where she can see her blood stained hands. A witch practitioner, Alice Hicks shot Piper due to them not letting her into their "coven." A distraught Prue calls out to Leo, but gets no answer since he is in the underworld. She carries Piper's slowly dying body outside and carefully seats her in the car. She attempts to drive out of the driveway but the crowd of people refuses to get out of her way. Without any way to get out, she uses her power to fling the innocents out of the way; making room to get Piper to the hospital. Once there, they are met by Dr. Griffiths who takes Piper into the emergency room. They attempt to save her, however, it fails and Piper's last words to Prue were "I love you" before she dies. Prue cries as she stands there holding Piper's hand. In the Underworld, Cole has made a deal with The Source so that he'll get Tempus to reset time if Phoebe stays down there with him. She agrees and the time change starts to get effect, right before Prue is shot at by SWAT with wall-penetrating rounds. Time is reversed back to Prue and Piper taking Bo Griffiths at the Manor. Shax whirls in once again and attacks Prue, blasting her through a wall. Piper runs after her sister, and gets severely wounded. He then fires at Bo, throwing him at the window. He smiles as he has completed his task. Unfortunately, because Phoebe was stuck in the Underworld, she couldn't say the spell to temporarily defeat Shax as she had done before. Shax then whirls out of the manor, slamming the Manor doors and shattering the glass; symbolizing the end of the Power of Three. By the time that Phoebe and Leo arrived back at the manor, Prue had already died from blood loss and her sustained injuries though Leo was able to heal Piper. Personality Prue was strong, willed, and a natural leader. She was headstrong, and this often got her into trouble, as did her fearless attitude. She would always put the lives of innocents in front of her own, and this was eventually a result in her death, as she dived in front of an energy blast to save an innocent, but being killed herself along with the innocent. Her killer was Shax the Sources personal assassin. Of course Prue's strong character and leadership will ensure that she will never be forgotten. Powers Powers ''Spirit Powers *'Wisping:' As a ghost, Prue possessed the power to teleport through white lights. When teleporting, she is surrounded by swirling white orbs, until she vanished and appeared elsewhere. *'Spirit Writing:' Prue can write messages to the living. *'Summoning:' The ability to draw or transport another dead being from the afterlife. Witch Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Advanced Telekinesis: A powerful and advanced form of Telekinesis. Users of this power can move multiple and heavy objects at the same time and move them over great distances and can also be used as Telekinesis but with much more strength *'''Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body ''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Abilities Prue knows hand to hand combat and is as good or even better than Phoebe. Her power of telekinesis gives her better agility and reflexes. She can not be killed, because she is already deceased. Appearance Prue Halliwell as a child.jpg Prue as a teen.jpg Prue in season 1.jpg Prue in season 2.jpg Prue in season 3.jpg Prue as a ghost.jpg The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. Although towards Season 3 her fashion sense becomes more risque and revealing. In the beginning of Season 1, her hair was a very dark brown, almost black. By the start of Season 2, however, it had become slightly lighter (roughly the same shade she'd had when she was younger), but still noticeably darker than Piper and Phoebe's hair. Around the end of Season 2 it became darker again, then in Season 3 it became a noticeably lighter shade, sometimes with blond highlights. Originally, Prue wore her hair in a short bob, a little longer than Phoebe's. It started to grow during the middle of Season 1 until by early Season 3, it was almost elbow length. Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing over her three-season run. From season 2 onward, Prue showed a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. When the whitelighter Natalie disapproved of Prue's fashion sense for being too "fearless", Prue claimed that then she would having nothing to wear. Relationships Victor Bennett Prue's relationship with her father was extremely tense, with her despising him. She thought he had walked out on her when she was a child and that made her hestitant to trust him. They first started repairing their relationship when he visited from New York, after shapeshifters posed as him. He was forced to leave however and their relationship was strained again. She finally forgave him fully when he saved her from The Nothing. Patty Halliwell Prue was with her mother when she died, leaving deep emotional scars. She refused to tell anyone ''I love you ''for a long time. Piper Halliwell Piper was the pecae maker between Prue and Phoebe. Prue often acted like a mother towards them, so much that Piper once said she always felt Prue was a strict mother to her than an older sister. Howver, her sister was distraught when Prue was killed. Phoebe Halliwell Prue and Phoebe aften clashed, both arguing frequently. They eventually resolved their differences when they found out they were witches. Paige Matthews Prue and Paige never met while she was alive and only met when six year old Wyatt summoned her. Andy Trudea Prue loved Andy and he, her, When she died, both were reunited and happily stayed together. Other Information *Prue is the only one out of the four sisters that does not have brown eyes, having green eyes instead. This trait would be inherited only by her nephew, Chris Halliwell. *Prue promised Piper before her wedding that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was Prue ''(in her astral form) who ruined Piper's wedding. *Prue relates to her nephew, Chris, the most as both are so similar. Both have telekinesis, the same green eyes, stubborn personality, and even maturity over their siblings. *She can't stand when people talk at the previews. *She argues to win. *Prue picks her cuticles when she's nervous. *Prue was a cheerleader and class president. Category:Prue Halliwell Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Spirit Category:Witch Category:Dead Category:Telekinesis Category:Charmed One Category:Character